


So He Lets Us Pass

by WinterWandering



Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [21]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27745918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Nightmares.title from Wilbur Soot's White Wine In A Wetherspoons
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: I Heard There Was A Special Place [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011918
Comments: 4
Kudos: 201





	So He Lets Us Pass

Tommy bolts upright, a sharp shout escaping from his throat. Taking a few breaths to calm down, he closes his eyes as several lights flips on and off, and light footsteps stop outside his room. “Tommy…? Are you alright?” 

“Mh…? Techno?” There’s an odd tightness in his chest, and he feels like shit. “...that you?” 

“Can I come in? Please?” 

“I-” The blond shifts slightly, pausing as he thinks. “Yeah.” Techno steps into his room and sits next to him, worry in his gaze. 

“Can I ask why you screamed?”

Tommy snorts softly. “You already did. But yeah…” Humming softly, he brushes his hair out of his eyes. “I uh...I had a nightmare.” 

Techno nods softly. “Okay. Can I ask what it was about or do you not want to tell me?”

“...I don’t feel like telling you.” Tommy sighs softly, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

“That’s okay, Tommy.” Techno rests his hand onto the blond’s shoulder gently. 

“You sure?”

“Yeah, Toms. Tell me when you're comfortable. I’m not going to push you.” 

“...thank you Techno...I- that means a lot.” 

“It’s no problem bud.” 

“...can you- can you stay in my room tonight? I just…” Techno’s expression softens, and a small smile falls across his face. 

“Yeah. Of course, Toms.” 

The two end up curled into each other, Techno cupping Tommy’s head protectively to his chest as the two sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hm.   
> this was...the shortest fic of this series, I think, but...it had a good ending point. 
> 
> the last fic will have several chapters.


End file.
